


Like the Sweetener You Are

by GreyMichaela



Series: Sweetener [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, So much kissing, This was supposed to be porn, and it ended up angst, because Tyler is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: “Ty,” he whispers, kisses along Tyler’s jaw, little sucking nips that Tyler arches into. Jamie only calls him that when they’re alone, just the two of them, his own private name for Tyler. In public it’s Seggy or Segs, but here, in this quiet place where no one else is allowed, he is Ty, and Jamie loves him.





	Like the Sweetener You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to make this pure smut, but they had other ideas and had to talk about their _feelings_ instead. Gross.

Tyler wakes up first the next morning, warm and naked under the covers. Jamie’s arm is draped over his waist, nose to Tyler’s shoulder, and there’s a whole lot of bare skin pressed up against Tyler’s side. Tyler traces the tattoo on Jamie’s bicep as he thinks about the night before.

Truth be told, he’d shown up on Jamie’s doorstep the night before half-expecting Jamie to break up with him. He’d _definitely_ not expected Jamie to kick their sex life up a notch, but he is absolutely not complaining.

He stretches, grinning when his muscles twinge in protest. He’s stiff and sore and it feels _incredible,_ his body alight with abused nerve endings.

Jamie rolls over onto his back, arm falling on the pillow by the cuff, and Tyler has an idea.

He’s halfway through buckling the second wrist when Jamie wakes with a start. Tyler slides the last strap through the buckle and dances backward as Jamie makes a noise and jerks on the cuffs.

“The fuck?” He looks up and his eyes narrow. “What are you doing, Tyler?”

Tyler grins at him. Jamie looks _good,_ spread out like a feast for him, and his cock stirs with interest.

Jamie pulls on one cuff, then the other, tendons standing out on his neck and the headboard creaking before he sags back to the mattress, breathing hard. “Okay, you got me,” he says, voice ever so slightly unsteady. “Very funny. Now let me go.”

“Do you _want_ me to let you go?” Tyler counters.

“I—” Jamie licks his lips. His cock is thickening where it’s resting against his thigh. “Shit.” He drops his head to the pillow.

Tyler sees, now, the appeal of this. Having Jamie tied up, ostensibly helpless, unable to do anything except let Tyler do whatever he wants to him—the thought makes Tyler’s head swim and blood heat with arousal.

He climbs on the bed and swings a leg over Jamie’s waist, settling himself on his hips and smoothing his hands over Jamie’s chest.

Jamie’s breath is coming faster, a flush crawling up his throat. His eyes are wide, pupils already blown, and Tyler has to kiss him, can’t go another second without tasting his lips. Jamie is warm and wet and he kisses back frantically, lifting his head off the pillow to chase Tyler’s mouth and growling when Tyler pulls away.

“Easy, tiger,” Tyler says. He tweaks a nipple and Jamie jerks. But then Tyler stops, waiting until Jamie meets his eyes. He knows the question is in his own. _Do you want this?_ Because while Tyler definitely does, he’s not at all into forcing Jamie into something he’s not comfortable with.

Jamie licks his lips. “Yeah,” he says, voice gravelly. “But are you—how are you feeling? I was… kind of hard on you last night.”

Tyler laughs at that. “What is it cowboys say? Rode hard and put away wet? I’m feeling it, yeah. But—” He does a little shimmy on Jamie’s hips and Jamie groans. “I like it,” Tyler says, and kisses him again.

Then he slides off and between Jamie’s spread thighs. Jamie’s already hard, his lovely cock flushed, so Tyler stops to worship it. He loves the taste, bitter and musky, the way Jamie twitches as Tyler swirls his tongue around the head, and the feel of him, silk over steel. He traces the ridges, then sinks down until the head is nudging the back of his throat. It takes him awhile to warm up to properly deepthroating, but they have time. Tyler feels no particular urgency, for once. It’s enough to be here, loving Jamie silently, showing him how much he means to Tyler.

He wishes, again, that he could say it. Jamie deserves to know, to hear aloud, how much Tyler adores him. But he can’t. Every time he tries, the words dry up, clogging the back of his throat like dust. If he says it, he’ll make it real. And Jamie will realize—

“Tyler, hey. Tyler.” Jamie sounds worried, and Tyler pulls off his dick and presses his forehead to Jamie’s muscled thigh.

“Sorry,” he says after a minute.

Jamie tries to move, making a frustrated noise when the cuffs stop him. “Come here,” he says instead.

Tyler goes, crawling up until he can press his face into Jamie’s throat. It’s his favorite place to be, feeling Jamie’s pulse against his lips, the soft scrape of his beard on Tyler’s cheek.

“It’s okay,” Jamie murmurs. “Let me out, baby, I need to hold you.”

Tyler unbuckles the cuffs with unsteady hands and Jamie rolls them immediately, ending up on top with Tyler pressed into the mattress. The contact steadies him, helps him feel grounded, less like he’s going to fly into pieces. Tyler closes his eyes as Jamie bends to kiss him, one leg wedged between his.

It’s still new, this thing between them, and even though Jamie has said he loves him, Tyler knows, with a certainty that’s bone-deep, that it won’t last. _Can’t_ last.

Jamie growls quietly against his mouth. “Stop thinking so hard.”

“Sorry,” Tyler mumbles again.

Jamie catches Tyler’s wrists, pins them to the mattress, moves so he’s more thoroughly covering Tyler’s body. He’s a warm blanket, an anchor that keeps Tyler from shaking apart as Jamie deepens the kiss, thumbs rubbing the bones of Tyler’s wrists.

Tyler lets go, gives up every pretense of control. He stops worrying about how Jamie will come to his senses soon, realize he can do better, and just revels in the contact, Jamie’s weight and heat and the hard cock that’s nudging his thigh.

It’s quiet in the room except for their breathing, and Tyler pulls until Jamie lets go of one hand so he can reach up and sink his fingers into Jamie’s hair, soft and silky. He closes his fist and tugs and Jamie moans into Tyler’s mouth, hips rolling down.

“Ty,” he whispers, kisses along Tyler’s jaw, little sucking nips that Tyler arches into. He only calls Tyler that when they’re alone, just the two of them, his own private name for Tyler. In public it’s Seggy or Segs, but here, in this quiet place where no one else is allowed, he is Ty, and Jamie loves him.

“Yeah,” Tyler says, urging Jamie’s head back to an angle where he can kiss him again. Nothing bad can happen like this. Nothing exists except for the two of them and this bed, cocooned away from the world and reality.

Jamie tips Tyler’s head back and kisses down his throat. Tyler stares at the ceiling, focused on Jamie’s hot mouth.

He loves Jamie. There’s no going back. No hiding from it. He loves his big, sweet, awkward captain, who gives Tyler exactly what he needs without Tyler ever needing to ask. He’s never going to _stop_ loving Jamie, even if Jamie stops loving him.

Jamie’s moved on to Tyler’s chest, tracing the lines of his tattoo with his tongue. Tyler laughs out loud suddenly and Jamie looks up, startled.

“I love you,” Tyler says, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Joy and terror intertwine in his chest until he thinks he won't be able to breathe, but the joy is winning.

Jamie’s mouth falls open. “What?”

Tyler pulls on Jamie’s arm until he scrambles up the bed and they’re face to face and Tyler can kiss him.

Jamie melts into it, kissing him back with something like desperation. “Say it again,” he pleads.

“I—mmf—love you,” Tyler says against his mouth. “A lot.”

His face is wet, he realizes, and he opens his eyes to the sight of Jamie hastily wiping his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Jamie manages. “Um. What made you—why—what changed?”

“Nothing changed,” Tyler says, wiping a tear from Jamie’s face with a thumb. “It’s a matter of trusting you. I don’t trust myself but I do trust _you._ And you love me.”

Jamie catches his breath on a tear-soaked laugh. “I do, I really do,” he says, and kisses him again.

It turns heated quickly and Tyler shivers under Jamie’s touch, hands roving over skin as Tyler’s cock takes a renewed interest in proceedings.

Jamie ruts shamelessly against Tyler’s thigh, breath hot on his collarbone as he slips his hand down and under to probe gently at his hole.

“Ty,” he says. “Ty, can I—”

“Yeah,” Tyler says, shuddering all over. “God, _yeah,_ please—”

Jamie lunges for the lube. He lifts Tyler’s leg and puts it up over his shoulder, kneeling on the mattress in front of him with a look of adoration on his face as he fingers Tyler’s hole, tugging lightly on the rim.

Tyler squirms. “Come on, Jamie, just—”

Jamie presses in and Tyler forgets how to breathe. He’s still raw and loose from the night before, but the pain rapidly transforms into pleasure that ripples through his veins as Jamie slides deeper, filling him up, making Tyler groan and grasp blindly at any part of him he can reach.

Tyler feels speared open, filled to overflowing as Jamie bottoms out with a shaky groan and leans forward to press their foreheads together.

“Okay?” he pants.

Tyler manages a nod, and Jamie kisses him.

They make love as the sun comes up, pleasure like sticky-hot caramel on Tyler’s skin as Jamie’s cock shifts and drags inside him, lighting him up from the inside. He hooks a heel around Jamie’s hips, encouraging him wordlessly as Jamie’s thrusts grow erratic until he drops his head to Tyler’s throat on a shaky groan and stills, hips jerking.

“Love you,” he gasps, and Tyler strokes his hair off his forehead. He needs to come, but he also feels dimly that he could stay this way all day, Jamie buried to the hilt inside of him, as close as it’s possible for two people to be.

Jamie reaches between them, finding Tyler’s cock with a lube-slick hand. He stays inside Tyler’s core, jerking him off in smooth, rhythmic strokes as the lightning gathers in Tyler’s belly and he clenches around Jamie’s cock.

His toes curl when he comes, head falling back as pleasure bursts through him. He’s dimly aware of Jamie crooning to him, whispering nonsense against his throat, hand never faltering, but he can’t make out the words.

He doesn’t need to. He loves, and is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me about hockey boys!](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com)


End file.
